Microphone accessories often need to be stabilized and positioned in front of an amplification system during concerts, during recording sessions, and in general any time a microphone accessory is placed in front of a speaker. Holders for microphone accessories often include a very large number of parts, fail to provide the necessary types of adjustment to properly position the microphone accessory, and are difficult to operate and adjust.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.